


The Keyblade Master and the Half-Elf Princess

by Azmodan0210



Series: Keyblade Master and The Order of Chilvary [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breastfeeding, Childhood Trauma, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dark Elves, Doggy Style, Elves, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Half-Elves, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love at First Sight, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: Durring his journey in Eostia after defeating Xehanort, Sora stops at two bandits trying to assault the innocent girl as he mannages to save her and he was surprised that she is a half-elf. After finally bringing her back to Olga's fortress he learns from her that the human slaver who made Chloe suffer is still free. Now Sora had mannaged to find that man and destroy him for good thus earning not only Origa's trust but also her aide's love for him.





	The Keyblade Master and the Half-Elf Princess

**Author's Note:**

> As you can know, Sora is paired with Chloe as he should know about her tragic past and thus earning Chloe's trust by destroying her slaver once and for all. Once he did this he earnes the love of dark half-elf in most rommantic fashion ever. This fanfic contains the explict content. You've been warned. As in my previous fanfic the Black Dog mercenaries are dead for good. All of the rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else. Sora in this fic is 19 years old while Chloe is 18 years old thus making Sora older than Chloe in one year.

After defeating Xehanort, Sora had traveled into the world of Eostia as it was saved from Black Dog mercenaries long ago. Sora had heard about dark elf queen herself Olga Discordia as he was employed by her and then he got the simple task in Olga's Black Fortress. "Sora. My aide was missing. I maybe afraid as she would be raped or tortured. Find her and save her at once." said Olga as Sora had bowed before the black haired dark elven woman with gold eyes and went into seeking Chloe.

Garan.

Then durring his walk on the forest, he enjoyed the singing of birds and peacefull wind. Untill then he heard the girl screaming and then he went into the sound as he saw the awful picture. He saw two bandits trying to assault the helpless girl as Sora was instead pissed off at this act as before they could rape the girl, Sora had grabbed the one eyed bandit as Sora is not happy. "Hey. Let go off me asshole." said the one eyed mercenary as Sora in cold blood had responded by kicking the bandit in the jaw thus making him howl in pain and his black haired ally is afraid of fighting against him. "Hi-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Please don't kill me! I just only wanted to have some fun mon!" But after hearing those words Sora had kicked the black haired bandit in the crotch thus making him squeal in pain as two bandits had forgot about the girl and went out of here as Sora had saw the beautifull girl. She was a dark half-elf girl with long blonde hair tied in ponytail and crimson red eyes. She had the well endowed slim body and slightly large bust. She wore the blue cloak and blue uniform which reveals her body and large cleavage. She wears the black panties, garter belt and black stockings in addition to her brown boots and brown fingerless gloves as she got the twin sword behind her back. It was Chloe and she was half human due to her father being a human named John Mandeville and half dark elf due to her mother being the dark elven woman named Amelia Discordia who actually unlike John had treated her kindly and with love and loved her deeply. Then Chloe with the sad look on her face had got on her feet by herself and whiped out the dust from her shoulder as Sora tried to approach Chloe but Chloe had rejected him. "Get off me. I hate humans for what they did to me. I will kill my own father by myself." said Chloe only to hear a response from her aunt Olga. Olga like Chloe is a dark elf herself as she possessed the long black hair and gold eyes. She wore the long purple dress, purple thigh-high boots abd black cloak as Olga despite being centuries old like her old friend Celestine had possessed well endowed slim youthfull body as she got the huge bust and she wore the white hat like crown on her head and she got the three golden earrings on her ears as she crossed her arms as she had disguisted at her niece's antics. "Chloe. That's enough. He is the man who is going to help you to hunt down your crazed father. His name is Sora the hero of keyblade war." said Olga as Chloe was shocked as she bowed before Sora as she apologized for her actions. "M-my sincere apologies, Lord Sora. Can you please help me to bring my father to justice?!1" said Chloe as Sora had calmly smiled. "Don't worry. I will defeat him for you." said Sora as he had went into Mandeville mansion as he began his crusade against Mandeville as Sora had thought by himself as he suddenly growled in rage. 'I'm going to make this fiend to repent his own crimes he had committed on the others.' Then Sora had turned his head to Chloe as they both agreed to take down sir Mandeville for good as they shaken the hands thus forming their partnership with each other as both of them had dissapeared in the flash.

Mandeville Mansion.

Two ogres were guarding the mansion untill Sora had caught them and snapped their necks without any attention. Then after entering the mansion Sora had disguisted at John's evil life as Sora had his eyes glowed burning red as he is about to kill Mandeville and his subordinates as he had roared in fury. Then Chloe had started to slice all of the last ogres as ogres were screaming in pain as they were cut down from limb to limb as the blood was sprayed from their limbs as she is now harboring the hatred toward her father instead but not humans.

At sir Mandeville's room.

The old man was drinking the vine as he had the cocky smirk on his face. He had the long grey hair and reddish brown eyes as he was wearing the black jacket, white shirt, black pants and matching boots. It was John Mandeville as he was planning to kill his own daughter untill he heard his ogre subordinates were slaughtered everyone to the last ogre without chance to flee as the door was blown away as Sora had came along pissed off Chloe as Sora's eyes were returned back to blue as Sora had his disguist at John Mandeville. "You defile a woman because you are a coward. A coward who thinks his bloodline will be better than anyone else. You make me sick you scum." said Sora as he punched sir Mandeville thus making him scream in pain as Sora for a good measure had picked his Keyblade as with it he sliced John's manhood thus making him howl in pain as Chloe with her whip is about to whip her own father as she had the rage and the bloodlust in her eyes. "You going to pay for what you did to me and my mother you crazed out motherfucker. Prepare to die you asshole." said Chloe as with furious roar she whipped her own father thus making sir Mandeville scream in pain and then for a good measure she picked one of her swords as she had started with the furious roar to cut Mandeville into bloody pieces thus stabbing him in the head many times as the blood was spraying from his head as she screamed in fury as she had killed sir Mandeville as then she was calmed down after she was hugged by Sora as she had let out her tears as Sora cares deeply for her. "It's over, Chloe. He won't disturb you and your friends anymore. Let's go home." said Sora as he picked Chloe as she had shed her tears of happiness and then Sora had carried her bridal style as they completed their task.

Meanwhile at Chloe's room in Olga's Black Fortress.

Chloe was still wearing her outfit as she got the photo of her as the little girl happily carried by her mother as she shed her tears as she couldn't forget her painfull memories of her being a slave after her mother was killed right behind her eyes as she had cried thus remembering her mother's love untill she was approached by Sora as he got the serious look on his face as he sat alongside Chloe as Chloe had told him her story.

**_Alone by Heart plays_ **

"Sora-kun. Long before your coming I was a daughter of Amelia Discordia my mother and my aunt Olga's little sister and that bastard father of mine sir Mandeville as after I saw something terrible had happened as my father in cold blood had killed my mother as then he sold me to the slavery as I was treated badly by humans untill the one woman and one man had saved my life they were my aunt Olga and my father figure Eos ARcturus the Hero King himself as I respected this man as he instead treated me kindly like his daughter. And now I forgot about my hatred toward humans. Thus he saved me from the Black Dog mercenaries as they were destroyed for good and left Eostia for real. Now I'm still remember my mother's love. I... I.... I can't forget the kindness my mother had given to me, Sora-kun. I thank you for saving me. *sobs*" said Chloe as she had cried in his chest as Sora had sympathized with Chloe's sad past as he said this. "Chloe. Even we can make the mistakes. But still you had the heart of gold. My princess." said Sora as he had whiped out the tears from Chloe's face as Chloe couldn't deny how handsome Sora is as she had placed her hand on his muscle torso as they kissed each other as Sora had placed his hands on her shoulder as Chloe wrapped her right arm arround his head and placed her left hand on his shoulder as they licked each other's tongues. Then Sora had gently groped Chloe's breasts as they both moaned durring their kiss as he had undid Chloe's cloak and her top of her uniform thus revealing her perky, round, ample and large breasts. Then Sora had started to suck on her breasts thus making the half-elf moan in joy as Sora's gentle touch makes her forget these painfull memories of her tragic past. Then Sora had sit behind Chloe as he groped her breasts from behind thus making her moan in extasy as she had blushed and moaned innocently as Sora had massaged her large breasts and bit on her ponty ear as Chloe had rubbed her born haired and blue eyed lover's manhood behind her with her both hands as they turned their heads to each other as they had started to lick each other tongues again as Chloe was never happy on her live. Then Sora the young adult man with ocean blue eyes and brown spiky hair had laid on his back as he undid his own red shirt and black jacket thus revealing his muscle torso and well built athetic body built on his tough battles against evil itself as Chloe couldn't deny how strong and handsome Sora had looked then she undid the her panties thus revealing her woman hood as she laid with her breasts on Sora's large manhood thus starting to suck on it as she also laid with her ass on Sora's face as the latter had started to finger Chloe's womanhood and lick it as Chloe and Sora had moaned durring the love making as after Sora done fingering her womanhood as she sucked on her womanhood he had started to lick Chloe's walls with his tongue deeply as Chloe had sucked on his manhood as his manhood had shot the semen into her mouth thus gulping Sora's sperm as she had also moaned as Sora had licked her womanhood with his tongue and then he sat behind Chloe as he was completely naked as Chloe couldn't deny his handsome look as she sat on his manhood as she had moaned in joy as Sora had grabbed her waist as she had started to move her hips as her breasts had started to jiggle as she had kissed him in the lips as Sora returend the favour by kissing her in the lips again durring the sex as the lick each other's tongues. Then Chloe had kneeled on her big princess like bed as she placed her hands on the bed as Sora had thrusted his manhood into Chloe's anus thus making her moan in pleasure as she got the lust filled look on her face as Sora had started to thrust into her anus multiple times as his thrusts were three times as beastly as he durring the sex had smacked Chloe's ass gently thus making her moan even more. Thus Sora had put Chloe on her back as he thrusted his manhood into Chloe's womanhood again as she had wrapped her arms around his neck as he had increased the pace of his thrust thus making Chloe moan uncontrollobally as his thrust were five times as beastly thanks to his durability as Chloe's breasts were jiggling like insane as both Sora and Chloe were moaning durring the sex. Then after his final thrust Sora had shot his sperm into Chloe's womanhood thus making her moan as she had the lust filled smile on her face as she got the tongue out of her mouth as then Sora and Chloe had kissed each other again as they had became lovers since then as Chloe was now instead happy with her newfound lover as they had collapsed into a rommantic sleep.

Three Years Later.

Chloe and Sora had married as they are now living in Sora's home in Destiny Islands as Chloe befriended Kairi and Riku who were Sora's long time friends. Then at Sora's house the little girl with blonde hair like Chloe and blue eyes like Sora as she is quarter-elf herself is meditating with her aunt Alicia as Alicia visits her old friend often and befriended keyblade masters as well. "Well, Amelia. You started to talk like your mother after all. Well then let's go for some ice cream." said Alicia as Sora's daughter Amelia had jumped in excitement as she and Alicia had went into buying ice cream and before they went they left the note to Sora and Chloe about their whereabouts.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, Chloe in original visual novel and hentai anime was heartlessly raped as being raped was more hurt. So I put in this fanfic Mandeville and his ogres as they got what's coming to them as this time John got what's came to him. In the next fanfic, Sora is going to be paired with Alicia Arcturus nothenless. Untill then bye bye.


End file.
